Tulip in Wonderland Part 5
Transcript *(Tulip (Storks) Clip) *(Big Bird (Follow That Bird) Walking Clip): Oh, a sailor's life is the life for me how I love to sail on the bounding sea and I never, never, ever do a thing about the weather for the weather never, ever does a thing for me oh, a sailor's life is the life for me tiddlee um pom pom deedle dum dum dee and I never, ev... *Big Bird (Sesame Street): Ahoy! *(Tulip (Storks) Clip): And other nautical expressions! *Big Bird (Sesame Street): Land ho, by Jove! *(Dave Dodo Clip): Where away, Dodo? *Tulip (Storks): Dodo? *Big Bird (Follow That Bird): Three points to starboard. Pull away, me hearties. Have you in port in no time at all. Oh... *Tulip (Storks): Uh, Mr. Dodo! Please! Please help me! *(Tulip (Storks) Clip) *(Birds riding a log in the wave) *Tulip (Storks): Um, uh, uh, pardon me, but, uh, would you mind helping me, please? *(Lobsters swimming): Yoo-hoo. Yoo-hoo! *Tulip (Storks): Help me. Please! Won't *(Splashes waves): You... *Tulip (Storks): Help me! *(Tulip (Storks) Clip): Forward, backward, inward, outward come and join the chase *(Muppet Marching Clip): A nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus race *(Pooh and Friends March Clip): A backward, forward, outward, inward bottom to the top *(Misfits Toys Sings Clip): A never a beginning there can never be a stop *Big Bird (Sesame Street): Hopping, skipping, hopping, skipping fancy-free and gay that's all they did tomorrow but you finished yesterday *(Pandas Dance Clip): Round and round and round we go until forevermore *(Tulip (Storks) Clip): Once we were behind but now we find we are be... *(Splashes waves): Forward, backward, inward, outward come and *(Bunny and Animals March Clip): Join the chase nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus race *(Tulip (Storks) Clip): Ah, backward... I say! *Big Bird (Follow That Bird): You'll never get dry that way *Tulip (Storks): Get dry? *Big Bird (Sesame Street): Have to run with the others. First rule of a caucus race, you know? *Tulip (Storks): But how can I... *(Splashes waves) *Big Bird (Sesame Street): That's better. Have you dry in no time now? *Tulip (Storks): No one can ever get dry this way. *Big Bird (Sesame Street): Nonsense! Why, I'm as dry as a bone already. *Tulip (Storks): Yes, but... *(Splashes waves): All right, chaps. Let's have it now. *(Tulip (Storks) Clip): Look lively *Tulip (Storks): The White Rabbit. *(Clint (Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) Clip): Mr. Rabbit. M-Mr. Rabbit... *Clint (Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade): Oh, my goodness! *(Clint (Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) Running Clip): I'm late. I'm late! Oh-oh, don't go away. *Tulip (Storks): I'll be right back! *(Clint (Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) Running Clip): I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! *(Tulip (Storks) Running Clip): Uh, w-w-watch it there. Stop kicking that mackerel. *(Clint (Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) Running Clip): Brilliant! Jolly well... Clips/Years/Companies: *Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) *Follow That Bird (@1985 Warner Bros.) *Sesame Street (@1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) *The Star (@2017 Sony/Columbia) *Muppets Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) *Winnie the Pooh (©2011 Disney) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (@1964 Rankin/Bass) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (@2016 Dreamworks) *The Big Rock Candy Mountains (@1991 Wee Sing) *Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (@2016 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts